Legend of The Jungle Ghost
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: Raphael Ray goes to South Afirca to be away from New York City. His master wanted him to be a better leader to his sister and best-friend. When he arrives he notices a blue rose. He hardly ever seen a blue rose and was amazed by it. The old woman that grew the flower offer him to stay with her and she told him the story of the Ghost of the Jungle. He doesn't believe it. More sum in
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Jungle Ghost

I changed some main characters from TMNT to my characters I made. I hope ya'll like it :D

Leonardo Hamato-Lelana Hamato

Donatello Hamato-Daniella Ray

Splinter Hamato-Spencer Hamato

There also all HUMANS!

Enjoy!

Story info:  
Raphael Ray goes to South Africa to be away from New York City. His master wanted him to be a better leader to his sister and best-friend. When he arrives he notices a blue rose. He hardly ever seen a blue rose and was amazed by it. The old woman that grew the flower offer him to stay with her and she told him the story of the Ghost of the Jungle. He doesn't believe it at first, but when the village was under attack he defended it. He wasn't able to stop them from taking the items the villagers needed, so he went after him. That's when he saw the ghost for the first time. Ever since then...he can't think of anything else but the ghost.

**Extra info**: Raph is the leader of the group. Right now it's just three of them. Mikey and Lela ain't related in this story, and Danni, -(My OC,) is Raph's little sister. Their team is called TNT (Teenager Ninja Team). Spencer is Mikey's father but not Lela's in this story. And Raph and Danni's last name is Ray. Hope I cleared up some confusion.

Ch.1 The Villagers Legend and The Blue Rose

Raphael Ray is an 18 year old young man. He left New York to be free from all that noise and to find himself. His sensei wanted him to learn about himself in the jungle and to be a better leader to his little sister and best friend.

Raph leaned against the railing on the boat to watch the water. The boat was near South Africa. In a way he was excited, but he was dreading it as well. He's been having trouble with his temper so he's master thought it was best for him to take this trip to calm his anger and sprit as he's master said to him.

"Man…I can't believe I have to stay a whole YEAR in this place." Raph said to himself as the boat docked. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and he began to walk down the rail to the village.

"Mister! Mister!" A kid yelled yanking on Raph's pants leg.

Raph looked down at the kid and he kneeled down to his level.

"What's up little man?" Raph said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but could you please spare a little bit of money. My mommy is sick and daddy doesn't get paid well at work. Could you spare just a little bit." The little boy said with a sad voice.

Raph felt bad for the kid. So he went into his wallet and gave the kid 80 dollars. He believed they needed it more than he does. He has more anyway.

"Here ya go little man. I hope your mom gets better. This should help you get some food and stuff." Raph said with a smile as he handed the kid the 80 dollars.

The boy was so happy he started to cry. He surprised Raph by giving him a big hug.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The little boy yelled running toward the village.

Raph was stunned at what the little boy said. No one has ever said he was a nice guy. It kind of made him feel good about what he has done to help out the people in need.

Raph finally proceed to the village where he was staying at. It was a beautiful place. There was green everywhere and the villagers have their own gardens. The gardens reminded him of his sensei. He always loved to make a nice garden to ease his stress away. Raph smiled at the thought of his master. He was like a father to him.

"See something you like young man?" An old woman asked Raph.

Raph snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the old woman.

"No thank you ma'am. It's just your garden reminded me of my sensei is all. Sorry if I caused any problems." Raph said with an apologetic smile.

The old woman just smiled at him.

"No trouble at all dear. It's nice to see some young n's take pride into looking at lovely plants. Not many people like plants that much now a day's. It's a real shame." The old lady said looking over her garden.

Raph looked over again at the garden and he saw the most beautiful flower he has ever saw. The old woman noticed.

"I see you are taken by the blue rose's beauty. These flowers are very rare. There aren't that many blue roses now. I was lucky enough to grow one. I helped grow this flower to show my appreciation to the Ghost of the Jungle." The old woman said as she caressed the blue flower gently.

Raph looked away from the flower to the woman.

"Who's the ghost ma'am?" Raph asked in a curious voice.

"Oh dear me. You're not from around here are you young man."

He shook his head. She laughed.

"Why don't you come inside dear? You're welcome to stay as long as you wish." The woman said as she made her way toward her home.

Raph followed her into her little home. It was nice and cozy. It kind of reminded him of a fairytale story he read when he was just a kid. A little like Snow White's home when she lived with the 7 gnomes and it was much bigger.

"Would you like some tea dear?" The woman asked getting him out of his thoughts again.

"Yes please ma'am." Raph said still looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You can sit down honey if you wish. I don't mind." The old woman said with a smile and she went back to making tea.

Raph blushed a little bit.

He was about to seat down until a beautiful painting caught his eye. He walked up to the painting and he was speechless. The woman in the picture was beautiful. The girl had long black hair, with dark brown eyes that were so dark they looked black. And her skin was so smooth; it didn't seem that she had any achene on her face in her entire life.

"It seems you like the painting as well." The old woman said as she put the tea down on the coffee table in the living room.

"It's the picture I painted of the ghost. I was lucky enough to see her before she disappeared into the jungle. I could never forget her lovely sweet face. That's why I decided to paint her. Lovely, isn't she?" The old woman said with a smile as she looked back at Raph.

Raph was having a little trouble believing in the story. Ghosts aren't real…are they? He didn't know but from the way the woman was saying, she was as real as him and her.

Raph could only nod. He couldn't take his eyes of the girl for some reason. He finally snapped out of it and looked back at the kind woman that took him in.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for a little bit. Let me introduce myself. My name is Raphael Ray, but you can call me Raph for short." Raph said with a smile.

The old woman smiled at him as well.

"Please to meet you Raphael; my name is Barbara Millhouse. I know it doesn't sound like a name from here. That's because I wasn't born here. I came to live here a LONG time ago." Barbara said.

Raph just smiled at the woman.

He and Barbara just sat with each other eating some cookies and drinking tea.

"Raphael, would you like to come with me to the village square to listen to the old legends?" Barbara asked with a little smile.

Raph looked up at Barbara and he nodded his head.

**Village Square:**

"Gather around! Gather around ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls! Come hear the story…of the Legendary Ghost of the jungle!" a man yelled while getting the fire ready.

Raph sat next to Barbara because…well…he doesn't know anyone.

Barbara just smiled at Raphael as he sat next to her.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming here to listen to the wonderful story…The wonderful story of the Ghost of the jungle!" The man said with a huge smile on his face like the others around him listening.

Raph smiled a little bit but he was still debating on if the ghost is real or not. He wasn't going to say anything. He didn't want to be disrespectful to their customs. So he just decided to sit there and listen to the man's story.

"The legend of the ghost is like any other legend we know. This legend started only two years ago. The Ghost of the Jungle is a young woman that watches over the village. She protects us from bandits and other misfortunes that come to our home. When the bandits leave the village, they are ambushed by the ghost. Right after she teaches them a lesson, she sends our food and items back to our home. I was a young boy when I first saw the ghost. She was standing on the tree…wearing her black cloak with a blue rose on it. I will never forget that day.

That's why every day we show our appreciation toward her. We try our best to grow blue roses, and made a statue of this wonderful woman that saved our village. Tomorrow is the anniversary of when she first came into our lives. So let's celebrate tonight so we can get ready for more celebration of the great Ghost of the Jungle!" The man yelled making everyone else cheer for him.

Raph had to admit that the ghost sounded like a pretty cool legend. Real or not it's still a beautiful story. Raph actually couldn't wait till tomorrow for the festival to learn more about the ghost girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Ghost protects; Raph's determination

"Raphael! Raphael honey it's time for breakfast." Barbara said as she shook Raph a little bit.

Raph groaned and woke up from his bed he was sleeping in. Barbara laughed at him and went back to finish breakfast.

Raph had a dream last night. He dreamt of a beautiful woman. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was beautiful and a strong fighter. He must just dream of the girl because of the story he heard last night.

Raph decided to take a quick shower before he went to eat breakfast. When Raph got through he walked into the kitchen to see Barbara.

"Morning Ms. M." Raph said with a smile. Barbara smiled back at him.

"Good morning Raphael. Did you sleep well?" She asked finishing the last touches of breakfast.

"Yeah I did. Thanks again for letting me stay. I'm just a stranger and…well I just really appreciated it ma'am."

"No need to thank me honey. I have a knack at sensing a good person, and you are a very good person. It's also nice to have someone stay with me for a while. I can't remember the last time I had company home. It's a nice feeling to have someone to talk to." Barbara said with a smile as she laid Raph's plate in front of him.

Raph just smiled at her. She reminded him so much of his sensei. He felt like he was at home. Like he never left home.

"Do you like your food hon?" Barbara asked after she sat down in front of him to eat her food.

"Yes. It's delicious. Thanks." Raph said as he went back to eating his food.

"What's the festival going to be like?" Raph asked after he swallowed his food.

"Well…We mostly gather around the statute we made of her to show how much we care for her and the goodness that she does for us. We were able to grow some blue roses and we also found some in the jungle. But we decided not to take the blue roses from the jungle because we believe that she would be upset. She loves blue roses, so we respect her enough not to take any flowers from the jungle that she loves. The village square is going to be covered with blue roses. It's beautiful. You'll enjoy it." Barbara said with a smile on her face.

Raph could see how much Barbara cares about the girl ghost.

"Ms. M…I was wondering…why do you care so much about the ghost girl? If you don't wish to tell me I understand but…I was just wondering." Raph said after he finished eating.

Barbara smiled at Raph.

"I don't mind telling you. I care about her because…she saved my life. It was about a year ago. When I first moved here I didn't believe the legend of the ghost. But…after I went into the jungle to get some fresh herbs. You see I make medicine for the villagers and at the time, there was no one around to help me get the herbs so I went myself. I got all I needed and was headed back to village. But before I knew it, a pair of bandits jumped me. They wanted my herbs."

"But…why didn't they bother to get it themselves, or ask for help?" Raph asked.

"Well, they have their own little village as well but it's more like a city. They run everything so they feel it's their right to take our items for their town. I usually don't judge people, but…after going through that and hearing stories, their nothing but selfish people that'll do anything for their own desires. Not caring for no one but themselves." Barbara said with a little bit of anger.

"I'm sorry Ms. M. I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories. I just wanted to understand." Raph said feeling bad making her bring back bad memories.

"Oh no, don't worry about that! The bandits may have been a bad part of the story but…in a way I'm glad it happened. Because if it didn't happen I wouldn't of meet the ghost. When the bandits were about to take what I had work so hard to get. I closed my eyes in fear and before I knew it they were knocked down around me. I looked around to see what have happened and I saw a cloaked figure. I noticed the cloak had a blue rose on it. The figure came closer to me and I was terrified. I scooted away from the figure but I was trapped. I thought the figure was going to hurt me when it kneeled to my level. But before I knew it…I heard a sweet angelic voice…It said… "Ma'am are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I will never forget that. After I heard her voice, I looked up to see her and she was a beautiful young lady. Long black hair, with dark brown hair that looked black and smooth skin. I told her I was fine and she smiled at me and she offered me her hand to help me up. I took it and she took me to the entrance to the village and she disappeared into the jungle.

I will **never** forget that day. She saved my life, and from that day…I've been devoted to her to show I've never forgot the kindness she showed me. A stranger. That is why I helped you out. Because you remind me of that day and I want to help someone like she's done to help me. That's why I care about the ghost girl. Because she saved my life." Barbara said with a smile on her face. She looked so happy she was about to cry.

"That's beautiful Ms. M. I can see why you wanted to show your devotion to her. I would have done the same thing. Thank you for telling me Ms. M." Raph said with a smile on his face.

"No, thank u Raphael. You're a very kind young man. I have a feeling you coming here was meant to be. It's so nice to have company over. It's been so long since I seen my son, so…it's nice to have you here. You remind me so much of him." Barbara said with a smile on her face.

"Well…Thank you Ms. M…That's sweet."

"Oh my! Here I am rambling on when I didn't even ask where you're from. Forgive me dear. How about you tell me about yourself as well. If you wish of course." Barbara said with a smile.

"I don't mind Ms. M. Well…My story ain't that interesting but…here it goes. I live in New York City. I only have one family member that's blood related and that's my little sister, Daniella. She's a very smart girl, sometimes I wonder if she's really my sister because she's so much smarter than me. My sensei, he's the one that took my sister and me in as his own. He took care of us. He also taught me and her some martial arts. He has a son that's my best-friend. His name is Michelangelo, but I call him Mikey for short. It's a mouth full to say his name." Raph said with a little laugh which made Barbara laugh as well.

"That's very sweet of your master of taking you and your sister in. Not many people will do that now a day. Your family sounds interesting. If you don't mind me asking…but…what happen to your biological parents." Barbara said with a soft voice. She didn't want to upset him.

"Well…I don't remember well because I was young…but I was around 5 years old and my sister was only 2 months old at the time. Some…Some gangsters came into our home demanding protection money. Since we live on their turf that made a habit of making people pay them in the neighborhood or they'll destroy your home or hurt the people you loved. My mother and father refused to pay them. They say they can live here whether they liked it or not. And…That made them…very mad. We were about to move away into a better neighborhood but…they came to our home again that night. Before they got to the top floor, my mom and dad took me and my sister aside and told us that they love us…and they told me to take care of my little sister. Then…before they were about to push into the emergency door…father told me something I'll never forget…He said, "You may not understand why we're doing this for you. But when the time comes for you to protect someone you love…you do things that are hard to explain. Follow your heart and be a good man. I love you son, and I'm very proud of you."" I'll never forget those words. I protect my sister till I die. And if I find someone I fall in love with…I'll protect her with my life as well. That's…my life story Ms. M." Raph said taking a deep breathe from telling his story.

Raph looked at Barbara to see if she was ok, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh honey…I-I didn't mean to make you bring up such sad memories. Please forgive me." Barbara said with a chocked voice.

"No! Don't worry about it Ms. M. It may be a sad story, but I took those final words my father told me to my heart. My master always told me to not let the past bourdon you. Because if you do, your future will never be calm. So I accepted my past. It happened…and I won't let anyone hurt my friends or family. That's why I asked my Master to train me. I also asked him to train my sister when she got older and he did. If that bad past didn't happen…I wouldn't be the man you see now, plus I wouldn't be here either. So don't worry about it…okay?" Raph said with a smile on Barbara's face. She nodded.

"You're a very mature young man Raphael. How old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old ma'am."

"Really?! You're very mature indeed. More kids should be like that. Well, I'm that you're here Raphael."

When Raph was about to say something, they heard someone scream in the village.

"What on Earth?! Oh no! Please don't let it be the bandits!" Barbara nearly yelled.

Raph got his sai's, put on his mask, and ran out the door.

"Raphael you be careful!" Barbara yelled in fear. She didn't want the boy to get hurt.

**Village Square:**

"You monster! Why must you take our food?! There's plenty of food in the jungle, go get your own!" A man from the village yelled in anger.

"Why bother going through all that trouble when you do the work for us? If it wasn't for our guns, and machines, _your _village will have to deal with the wild animals. So…consider this a payment for our protection." The bandit leader said with a sneer.

"We already paid for those guns! Plus we don't need them anymore! We have a gate around home to protect us from the wild! And the Ghost of The jungle will protect us!" Another villager yelled. It was a woman.

"BWHAHAHA! Do you hear that boys?! The big bad ghost is going to get us! HAHAHA!" The leader said to his group and they laughed along with him.

The woman grew furious. The ghost saved her as well. She picked up a piece of wood and threw it to the leader and it hit him on the head and it brooked.

It didn't hurt him but he wasn't happy about it.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled and he marched toward the girl. The village men tried protecting the girl but he pushed them aside as if they were nothing. He grabbed her hair hard and lifted her off the ground. The girl was screaming in pain.

"Well little girl?! Where's your damn ghost now?! All of you are pathetic! Worshiping a person that doesn't even exist! You're all fools! And to prove no one's going to help. I use you as an example not to mess with us!" The bandit said. He was about to punch to poor girl but a sai hit his hand and he drop the girl. She ran away to her family.

"What! Who the hell did that?!" He yelled looking around at the villagers.

"It's pretty shameful that you hit a woman." A voice said on the roofs.

The bandits and the villagers looked up to see a man on the roof with a red mask on. He has jet black hair and a red bandana on. He was wearing some shorts and a black sleeveless shirt that he must have torn off.

"Why don't cha pick on someone your own size? Like me." Raph said with a mocking tone.

He then jumped off the roof in front of the leader.

"Oh…so you think you're some tough guy? What's with the mask? Are you a freak or something?! BWHAHAHAHA!" The leader laughed and his men laughed as well.

Raph didn't faze a bit from his insult and that tick off the leader as well.

"I guess I was right. You're all talk and no bite. You type of guys makes me sick! If you don't make a move, I will!" Raph said rising his voice a little higher.

The leader looked even angrier and he threw his punch at Raph, and he dodged it easily.

The man got madder and he kept trying to hit him but Raph was able to dodge all of his attacks.

Raph got tired, so he punched the man in the gut making him fall to the ground in pain. Raph then walked away from to pick up his sai and put on his belt.

The leader got up quickly so he could catch Raph off guard but it didn't work. Raph ducked and he kicked him in the gut and he feel down to ground again. He groaned in pain and Raph just snickered at him.

"D-Don't just stand there! GET HIM!" The leader yelled to his men. After he said that all his men came at Raph all at once.

The villagers were yelling.

"Hey! That's not fair! Five against 1! You're all pathetic!"

Raph and the men paid no mind to the villagers. Raph wasn't worried. He fought more of these guys before so he wasn't worried.

Raph took out some of the men and was about to finish the rest, but the leader order them to retreat and they did.

Raph ran to them to stop them but they got into their trucks and drove away with the villagers items.

Raph growled in anger and began to chase after the trucks.

**In the Jungle:**

"Hahahaha! Well job men! We were able to leave that chump be hide! Now we have all that we need!" The leader said with a laugh.

"Yeah boss. But…what about the Ghost? Are you sure it's not true. I heard some other bandits get caught by the ghost." One of the leader's men said as he was driving.

"Don't be stupid! There is no ghost out here! Even it was real, well deal with it."

Raph was jumping from branch to branch as he was watching the trucks drive off.

The truck had to stop because there was a tree blocking there way. The leader told his men to get out and push it out of the way.

Raph was about to drop down and stop them but something happened.

When the driver got out helping the other men, one of them stepped on a trap and he was hulled up into the trees.

The men got on their guard, but the others got pulled into the jungle as well.

The leader was by himself.

"S-Show yourself! Fight me light a man!" The leader yelled while swinging his sword around.

Before he and Raph knew it, there was a cloak figure before the leader.

"Ah…so _**you're**_ the ghost the villagers worship so much. Well, if I knew you were a woman…and a beautiful one at, I would found you myself." The man said with smirk.

The figured woman didn't look happy but she didn't say a word. She just got out one of her swords and prepared for battle.

The leader charged at her and she charged as well.

She won it easily. She tied up the leader and his men. She then began to put the stolen items from the village in the truck.

Raph followed her. He saw her push the abandon truck of stolen items go into the villager's gate and they were all so happy.

"Thank you Ghost of the Jungle! Praise you!" The villagers yelled.

The ghost stayed to make sure they go their items back. She then went to the men she caught and put them in the other abandon truck so she could take it their town.

They weren't happy but the ghost didn't stay around.

Raph kept following her. He wanted to know more about her. He followed her to a beautiful flower garden. Blue roses were everywhere.

Raph decided it was time to show her he was there.

"You should pay more attention. I'm surprised you didn't notice me." Raph said to the woman but she didn't pay him no mind.

She was just sitting in the middle of the flowers.

"I knew you were following me. I allowed it. You're a good person so I trusted you. I'm surprised you were able to follow me. Not many people are able to keep up with me." The ghost said still not looking at Raph.

Raph was surprised.

_'She knew I was following her?! Then why did she allow it?"_ Raph thought.

"H-How do you know you can trust me. I could be one of those stupid bandits." Raph said.

She giggled.

"I saw you in the village helping them out. Trust me you're not one of those bandits. You're a good guy. I wouldn't have let you follow me if you were one of them. So don't worry." She said as she began to pick some of the roses.

Raph was just standing there. He didn't know what to say. Here right in front of him was the Ghost girl that the villagers love and he couldn't say a word.

"M-Mind if I asked you some questions?" Raph asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't mind. But once I tell you are not to tell anyone else. You're the first person I allowed to be here. And you're very lucky to talk to me. I only talked to one person, and that was asking her if she was harmed. So…you're the first. So please don't make me regret this." The ghost said with a serious tone still not looking at him.

"Of course. I-I'm honored you trust me enough to tell me. So you have my word. I won't even tell the villagers if that is your wish." Raph said with a little too much energy in his voice.

"Yes. I would like if you don't tell them of me. I know they care about me, but it's for their own good that they don't know much about me. So…ask your questions." She said still not looking at him.

"Okay. I understand. My first question is…what is your name? I'll tell you mine first if you wish." Raph asked.

"My name is Lelana." She said in a quiet shy voice that made Raph smile.

"Lovely name. Mines Raphael Ray. But most people call me Raph for short." Raph said walking slowly toward her but not getting to close.

"That's a nice name. Not many people are named that. It's quite unique." Lelana said smelling the flower she picked.

"Thank you. Your name is different as well. It's first for me hearing that name." Raph said as he sat down. He was still far away from her. He didn't want to scare her so he took it slow.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you for praising my name…and…keeping distant. I'm sorry; it's been a while since I talk to anyone else so I'm a little scared. I'm sorry." Lelana said with a sad tone.

"Hey don't worry about it. I understand. That's why I decided to wait till tell me it's okay to get closer." Raph said with a smile on his face as he lay on the ground with his hands be hide his head.

"Can I ask you another question?" Raph asked breaking the salience.

"Yes, you may." Lelana said but still not turning around to look at him.

"Can…Can I see your face?" Raph asked slowly. He knew she probably won't but he wanted to ask anyway.

"W-W-Well…I…uh…O-Only one person saw my face. That was bad enough…I don't like people looking at me." Lelana said with a sad tone.

Raph was saddened by her voice.

"Well…I understand. We'll just talk and get to know each other…and if you trust me enough you can show me when you're good and ready…okay?" Raph asked with a kind voice.

"Could this person that saw you…be an old woman?" Raph asked. He saw her shoulders twitch a little bit and he was right.

"H-How do you know?" Lelana asked in a soft voice.

"Well…right now I'm staying with a woman that was saved by you. She told me she got to see your face and she said you were very beautiful. She remembers your face so well she painted a picture of you. When I saw that picture…You do look beautiful from the picture she painted when she saw you." Raph said calmly without missing a beat.

He didn't know what he said made Lelana blush.

"W-What did the girl in the painting look like…She might have been someone else." Lelana asked wondering if he and the woman she saved a long time thought she was beautiful.

"She had long black beautiful hair. It was dark as the night. Smooth skin that looks like it hasn't had a single acme in her life. And her eyes…were the most beautiful part…Her eyes were dark brown they looked black. That's the picture that Ms. M painted. Does that sound like you?" Raph asked.

Lelana was blushing up a storm.

"W-Well…I don't know…I have black hair, my eyes are dark brown, and I have very light skin…but I wouldn't call me beautiful." She said with another sad voice.

"Well when you're good and ready to show me your face…I'll tell ya if you are. Ok?" Raph asked and he saw her nod her head.

Raph looked up at the sky and he realized how late it's gotten.

"Man, time flies by when you're having fun…Hey…do you mind if I come back here tomorrow? I…I would like to spend time with ya more, if ya don't mind." Raph asked a little embarrassed.

"Y-You want to spend time with me? Why?" Lelana asked nearly turning around but stopped herself.

"Well…you seem to a very interesting person and I want to get to know you more. The villagers told me stories about you, and…I want to know what you say about yourself. If you don't want me to…I understand." Raph said hoping she won't send him away.

"N-No…I don't mind. Yes…you can come here sometime tomorrow. I mostly hang out here before I go to my home." Lelana said with a little blush on her face.

Raph was smiling so much it hurt.

"Thanks Lelana! And don't worry; I won't say a word to no one. I'll see you here tomorrow at noon okay?" Raph asked getting off the ground stretching.

"Yes…I will see you tomorrow…Raphael. Be careful going home." Lelana said still messing with the flowers.

Raph smiled. He said bye again and he went back to the village.

Everyone asked if he was okay and he told them he was. He made up a lie saying he saw something beautiful and he lost track of time. They believe him and left him alone. Even Barbara believes him.

Raph ate his dinner and he went to bed thinking about Lelana.

_'I have to think of a nickname for her….Lela! That's perfect! I'll tell her tomorrow. I can't wait.'_ Raph thought and he went to sleep…dreaming about Lelana.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Hanging with the Ghost; Ghost's sad past

Raphael woke up with a huge smile on his face because he knew he was gonna get to spend time with Lelana.

He doesn't know why he's so excited but he really wants to see her again and get to know her.

Raph woke up around 10:30 so he could eat, train, and try to do something to pass the time till noon. He was meeting the Ghost at her secret Blue Rose Garden and he couldn't wait.

Raph nearly ran toward Mrs. M kitchen to get him some cereal to eat and Barbara was just watching him with a smile on her face.

"You're in a good mood aren't you Raphael?" Barbara said with a smile on her face.

Raph nearly choked on his cereal. 'Am I that obvious?' Raph thought.

"Really? I guess I'm pretty happy cause I got to see the Jungle Ghost for the first time. She was amazing! No wonder everyone likes her." Raph said with a little smile and Barbara just smiled as well.

"Yes…She is amazing. Just seeing her makes you happy. I know how that feels. I'm so happy you got to meet her Raphael. Don't work too hard today. Last time you went over bored and you went straight asleep right away when you hit the bed." Barbara said with a worried look.

"Hehe. Sorry about that Mrs. M. My master says I go over board as well. I'll take it easy." Raph said with a smile.

As the day went on, Raph has eaten, trained, and mediated nearly the whole day. After his mediation, it was now 11:50 a.m.

Raph smiled and he made his way to Lelana's favorite spot.

Raph made it and he saw her sitting in the middle of the roses like she was yesterday. He smiled at her. He doesn't know why he's so happy, he just is.

"Welcome back Raphael. How was your day?" Lelana asked not turning around toward him again.

"Nothing really. Just ate, trained, and mediated a little bit till noon. How about you?" Raph asked as he laid down on the grass looking up at the sky.

"I did the same as you did. I trained a little bit with my swords, and bow & arrows. I also ate some fruits, and mediated a little bit. It's pretty funny that we did the same thing today isn't it?" Lelana said with a little smile as she caresses the blue roses.

"That is neat. So you train in martial arts?" Raph asked still looking up at the clouds.

"Yes. How else do you think I was able to able to take down those bandits? Hehe." Lela said with a laugh.

"Ha. Yeah your right…So…How long have you lived here?" Raph asked wondering more and more about the Ghost Girl.

"I've lived here for a while now. My mother and father came to live here when I was just a baby. We were happy, and living a good life. I was only 5 years old…when my life changed forever…" Lelana said with a sad voice that nearly broke Raph's heart.

"I…I'm sorry Lela…I didn't mean to bring up such sad memories. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ya." Raph said trying his best not to hug her. All he wanted to do was hug her and take her pain away.

"It's alright Raphael…I want to tell you…just brining up such memories makes me feel pain. Just give me a moment." Lela said taking a deep breathe.

"You take as long as you need. I understand Lela. I've had my bad memories as well. I'll tell ya mine later." Raph said moving a little forward up to get a little closer.

Lela sensed him move a little but she said nothing about it. She wants to get closer to him as well.

"Okay…When I was around 5 years old…the village you're staying in now…was once my old home. I was outside playing, while my mother put the laundry out. My father at the time was working…Then…before we knew it…our village was under attack by some bandits. They demanded our money and food from all of us. My mother protected me, kept me be-hide her leg to keep me away. My father made it to stop one of the bandits from hitting her or me.

"I'll never forget my father's words he said those bandits. He said "You may destroy our home, and our bodies…but you'll _never_ break our spirits."" Thanks to those words…I was able to move on with my life. Those bandits…killed my father in front of me and my mother. He died to protect us. I felt so useless. He told my mother to run far away with me. She picked me up and started running away. She ran as fast as she could…but…they caught her. We were surrounded. But…before they came to where we were…she told me to run away and that her and father loved me and will always be with me. I begged her to come with me and she told me she couldn't. She said she had to be with father and to buy me time to get away…I got away while my mother drove the bandits away to another direction while I went the other way. I cried so hard…I was yelling "Mommy! Daddy! Please come back! Please!"" Lela stopped her story for a moment to rub her tears away.

Raph was griping the grass nearly out of the ground.

"L-Lela…May I come closer? Please." Raph asked wanting to come closer to comfort her.

Lela thought for a moment and decided to let him closer.

"Yes…you can…You can even see my face now. I just really need…to be held and talked too…Sorry if I sound so needy, but-"Lela was cut off when she felt Raph hug her from be-hide.

"You're not sounding needy at all. You just need someone to talk to, nothin' wrong with that. Now… what else happened?" Raph said rubbing his face in her neck which made her blush a little bit.

"W-Well…after I got done crying I walked around the jungle for a little while I nearly gave up hope. Then…The Ghost of Jungle took me in and raised me as his daughter" Lela said with a little smile on her face.

Raph was surprised. There was another Ghost of The Jungle.

"There was another Jungle Ghost?" Raph asked fully surprised.

Lela giggled at his surprised voice.

"Yes. When I first met him I screamed at him. I asked him why he didn't save my mother and father. He said he had to save the other villagers. At first I didn't understand…but over the years I began to understand him more and more. You can only save some but not all. So he trained me ever since he met me. I vowed to myself, him, and my mother and father that I will protect this village with all my might. Even at the own cost of my own life. So…that's my life story Raphael…Now that I have told you…you can look at my face now." Lela said as she turned her face toward Raph.

Raph took a deep breath, and he moved the cloth from her head and he gasped at her face.

She was more beautiful than the painting Mrs. M made of her.

"W-Well…Do I look okay Raphael?" Lela asked in a nervous voice that brought Raph out of his daze.

"You're more than alright. You're beautiful Lela. Mrs. M was right…" Raph said with a smile on his face making Lela blush at his words.

"T-Thank you Raphael; you're a very sweet guy." Lela said with a smile that made him smile as well.

"No prob… now for my life story…" Raph said with a sad looking face and voice.

"Raph you don't have to tell me your story if you don't wish to. I understand." Lela said rubbing his shoulder.

Raph just smiled at her which made her blush a little bit.

"It's fine Lela. It's only fair because you told me yours. In a way…your story is almost like my story as well, but with different settings." Raph said with a sad smile.

"Really?" She asked.

Raph nodded and he began to tell his side of the story.

Raph told the same story of his life that he had told to Ms. M. When he got done he looked up to see Lela crying. She knew exactly what he was going through.

"Raph…I'm so sorry…We are more alike than I thought. Thank you for telling me your story. So…you live in New York? What's that place like?" Lela asked curiously.

Raph smiled at her.

"It's a very big place. Buildings so high in the sky it's hard to believe. It's beautiful in its way, but it's pretty crowded and people are pretty rude. And I wish I could see the stars better but never can unless I go to a secret place I found. New York may have it's up and downs…but I'm happy there…and that's what matters." Raph said as he laid down on the ground next to Lela with his arms be-hide his head.

"Sounds nice…Just grateful you have a roof over your head…because a lot of people don't have that luxury of that." Lela said as she laid down next to Raph but didn't but her heads be-hide her head.

"Your right…very right…Man! Why can't all girls be like you?" Raph asked with a silly face that made Lela laugh.

"Well, everyone's different in their own ways. This is me, and that's all there is to it." Lela said sitting up.

Raph was about to say something when he saw a black leopard.

"OH SHIT!" Raph yelled as he quickly jumped up from the ground.

"Lela get be-hide me! This cat's dangerous!" Raph said as he got in front of her.

The Leopard moved its head to the side curiously like any other normal cat.

Lela put her hand on his shoulder to make him stare at her.

"It's okay Raphael…she's not going to hurt us. I've raised this leopard since she was a cub. It's fine. She will not harm us." Lela said in a sweet voice that calmed Raph down and he lowered his guard.

Lela smiled and walked toward the leopard and petted her.

The leopard purred and rubbed against Lela.

"Her name is Talia. I've found her about 2 years ago…her mother got killed by those bandits and ever since then I've raised her until she was able to fend for herself. She often comes to see me and brings me some of her food. She's a sweet girl." Lela said as she kneeled in front of Talia to be at her eye level.

"Sorry for doing that Lela. I didn't know you knew her." Raph said feeling a little guilty.

"There's no need to feel guilty Raph. It's only natural to be prepared in the jungle. Talia won't hurt anyone unless she thinks there a threat. Would you like to pet her?" Lela asked with a smile that made Raph blush.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Raph asked as he walked to her and Talia slowly.

"Course. She would attack you when you stood up like that but she didn't. She knows you're a good person, so don't doubt yourself." Lela said with a smile that made Raph's heart flutter.

He swallowed hard and looked at Talia. She just looked up at him.

Raph slowly brought his hand to her head and he petted her. Talia purred and rubbed against his hand.

"See? She may look scary, but underneath all of that is a loveable kitty cat. Isn't that right Talia?" Lela asked as she hugged her animal friend. Talia just purred from all the attention she was getting.

"Hah. She kinda reminds me of my friend's cat, but he's a normal house cat. His name is Kluck. He's orange and is annoying like his owner haha." Raph smiled as he rubbed be-hide Talia's ears.

"It must be nice to have friends. I'm glad your friend Raphael." Lela said with a smile.

"You consider me your friend?" Raph asked with a surprised look.

"Of course. Is that okay?" Lela asked getting worried.

"It's more than okay! I'm glad I'm your friend Lela!" Raph said as he hugged Lela and Talia both. Talia purred and rubbed against him, while Lela blushed blood red.

"Oh! Uh…S-Sorry about that Lela." Raph said with a blush of his own.

"O-Oh i-it's okay." Lela said as she petted Talia some more.

Raph noticed how late it's gotten. It's almost 6 in the afternoon.

"Damn! I didn't know it was so late! Man, time flies by when you're having fun." Raph said with a little smile.

"It's that late. Oh dear and I haven't hunted for any food for tonight." Lela said beginning to get worried.

Raph felt guilty for making her forget, but he came up with an idea plus he and her can spend more time together.

"I can help ya hunt. I'm pretty good at fishin' and all that. Will that be okay?" Raph asked Lela with a smile.

"You don't have to do that Raph. I know you must be hungry so you need to head back to your temporally home." Lela said trying to get home.

"It's no problem, besides, it's my fault for making you miss it so let me help ya, okay?" Raph asked with a smile.

She smiled up at him.

"Okay Raph…Let's go catch us some fish!" Lela said with smile.

So the two and Talia decided to go fishing…unaware they were being watched…

"Hahaha…So…I finally found her. Glad I found this hiding spot. That Ghost girl will make me rich…in more ways than one….." The mysterious man said as he walked away into the darkness.

(A/N The mysterious man only arrived at the end of their conversation. He didn't hear anything about they're life or none. He saw them right when Raph brought up at how late it was. Sorry for the confusion and wait! Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
